medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Singapore Sling
'''Singapore Sling is the sixth mission in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun. Objectives ﻿Primary *Rendezvous with Tanaka *Ambush Kandler's Car *Steal Kandler's Uniform *Reach Hotel *Infiltrate the Axis Summit *Grab the Slide Reel *Escape from Hotel Secondary *Rescue POWs (3) *Find Additional Evidence (3) Characters * Sgt.Joseph Griffin (Playable) * Maj.Philip Andrew Bromley * Pfc.Ichiro "Harry" Tanaka * Col.Michael Paul Floyd * Col. Fawcett/POW 1 * Sgt.Gupta/POW 2 * Sgt.Battersby/POW 3 * Rickshaw * Commander Masataka Shima * Col. Kandler * Gen.Sergei Borov Weapons *Welrod *M1911 *Sten Mark II Vehicles * Type 94 * Mercedes * Bus Bonuses *Film canister 1 - Frank Dunning 135th field regiment R.A. (Valor in History) *Film canister 2 - Storyboards *Multiplayer Skin - Colonel Kandler Historical Info ﻿Despite being viewed as the Impregnable Fortress of Malaya, Singapore quickly fell to the Japanese. The beleaguered Allied forces surrendered in February 1942 and Singapore was placed under martial law. Underground resistance remained strong among the Chinese, Malay, Indian and British citizens. Prior to the Japanese invasion, Singapore and Malaya were a colony of the British Empire. The British believed an invasion of Singapore would come from the sea, but in 1942 it came from the land. Japanese forces invaded Thailand and made their way down into Malaya and Singapore. After the Fall of Singapore, Singapore fell to the Japanese and in 1945, returned to Great Britain after Japan was defeated in the war. Trivia *The hotel in the final part of the mission is the Raffles Hotel. *The level is named after the cocktail, the Singapore Sling. The cocktail was invented at the bar in the Raffles Hotel sometime in the 1910s. *The images shown on the projection screen in the conference room are of the temple and statue from the next mission. *After the player obtains the slide reel, Bromley will flee from the room as additional soldiers enter. However, none of the soldiers appear to even notice him. *Singapore Chinatown is in this level along with the Jamae Mosque or the Sri Mariamman Temple. *Bowls of noodles can be found at the docks. When eaten, a message saying "The noodles are wet and spicy" will appear on top of the screen. *Strangely, once the player is given the Sten Mark II, they can't switch to their Pistols. *If the level is played in co-op, Tanaka will not appear until Griffin and Stewart reach the bottom floor of the house, where a car awaits. *When fighting with the Germans inside the hotel, they will have Nambu pistols rather than Walther P38s. They might've been loaned the Nambu pistols. *Upon entering the hotel, a rendition of the iconic Nazi theme from previous Medal of Honor games will be triggered. *The Japanese manager and Commander Shima speak to both Griffin and other German officers in English. In reality, they would be speaking German. *The theft of Kandler's uniform, and discovery of a fraud, is similar to the "On Track" level from Medal of Honor: Frontline, in which a German officer reveals that Patterson stole his uniform. He too wears boxers with hearts on them. Category:Missions Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun